


疯狂榛果 / Crazy Hazelnut

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dessert, M/M, archive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 原文发布于2018/05/20啊！当时真的是热情满满。感觉doomtony中文爱好圈的各位差不多都读过了？（你这信心谁给的）提前为在大家心中造成的落差鞠躬。这只是我的个人存档行为。重新看了自己关于疯狂榛果比喻的解释，那时确实是怀着青涩的热情去青涩地解读的。相信大家课cp的时候也有类似的时刻，愿意把他们的特质条分缕析。这两年跑去看了不同的风景，仍然觉得杜铁是值得的老地方好地方。遥祝大家都能守住温暖的港湾。留于2020/06/13
Relationships: Dr Doom/Iron Man, Victor von Doom/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	疯狂榛果 / Crazy Hazelnut

520快乐大家！这么好的日子咱杜铁不能没粮( ´▽` )ﾉ  
是个日常论文（不禁嫌弃本lo主的无趣），首刷以后我就一直在思索为啥铁是榛子味了…

预警：友情带MCU奇玩

——————————————————————

有个漂亮的姑娘披着男友的外套随他一起跑进雨里，没几步鸽灰色的衣服就成了深灰颜色。雨幕密集，到地上却没有什么声音。万物都蒙上雾般的纱，没有什么看得真切。

这样的天气总让人觉得懒洋洋的，想要慢悠悠吃一顿大餐，然后美滋滋躺下来，读书、做爱，或者单纯地隔着窗户瞅雨景发呆。

黏糊糊地做了一次后，杜姆旁若无人地专注读着一本黑魔法秘籍，仿佛那不是以指骨作封面装饰的孤卷残本而是什么稀松平常的畅销书；而托尼望着落地窗外的世界。面积比大宅广阔得多，温度也比室内低得多，不知怎的他却觉得这虚幻的景象比起实实在在的被子和杜姆有心无意放在他背上抚摸的手更加真实，某种深层的激动驱使他说：

“嘿，小杜杜，你要和我出去买冰淇淋吃么？”

杜姆举起手。托尼看出来那是传送魔法的手势，急忙阻止。  
“就姑且当成一次正经约会不行？你驴了我那么多次，Vic.就不能我心血来潮一次？”

还记得生物科技做的面部伪装吗？今天他又用上了，有一点痒，却也让他快乐：通过虚假的伪装他得以看见世界更真实的样子。不会有记者尖锐地来追问，也没有仰慕的小孩，更不会有超级反派去谋划夺取他亲爱的人。

他踩在泞土上转圈就像从不知道它的触感。当踏下的力度太大，那棕黄的土色就会星星点点地跑到裤腿上。他把自己刚才的想法向杜姆如实相告，带着一些释然。

“杜姆曾经就是其中至尊。”他西装革履纤尘不染的情人挑眉，不置可否。

“作为至尊他要捷足先登，为了捷足先登他挟持了自己。”

“就说你也爱我，Vic.”

他终于开怀大笑，在雨里转圈，挣脱魔法的范围把衣裤都淋得有些糟糕。

“欢迎—”光临两个字卡在喉咙里面，穿着棕色开衫的白鬓角男人停住收摊的手，仿佛偷摸用了某颗绿色石头。

但他们都知道他现在没有。史蒂芬·没了阿戈摩托之眼·但是还是秘法大师·斯特兰奇神情复杂地透过俩人的伪装对视，反应过来以后干脆捏了一个法诀，风卷残云般收拾掉冰淇淋余料，瞬间全副武装。

“又发生了什么事情？不惜到这儿找我？”他语气一下子严肃起来，也带着一点打工被发现的窘迫。

托尼感觉如果和盘托出只是他想要吃Stark疯狂榛果冰淇淋而他这个摊真的离他最近，他很有可能被镜像空间弄死，但他还是如实说了。

身披威风斗篷的奇异博士好像又高了几分，杜姆出言提醒他再生气就真的飘起来了。*

“呃，我这不也是挺希望为至尊圣所复原出一点经济援助嘛。”托尼星星眼望着又被拿出来的脆皮甜筒，半真诚半安抚地说道。

也懒得再化一套便装的奇异博士瘪瘪嘴，开始发动制冰机。

“一点五美元，收一点五美元钢铁侠税，谢谢。”他忙着调整原料比例，头也不抬。

“哟呵，法师还借鉴起来我们的收税规矩了？Friday，到底是哪个公司推出的冰淇—”

“…开玩笑的，谢谢你对圣所重建工程的支持。”

当整个宇宙都行将被掠夺选择生死的权利时，谁还有闲心关心自己是否有安睡之处？正是平凡的世界给他们平凡的烦恼，房子不宜居，股票不上涨，只旁观雨的下午太无聊。

他们像真正的普通人度过这个潮湿的下午，站在一辆准备甜品的冰淇淋车旁边，等待着赚钱或者掏钱，有一搭没一搭聊天。

“你说为什么提到钢铁侠—提到我Tony Stark，他们要配榛子口味？还起个什么名，‘疯狂榛果’？！炫酷浮夸风不是这么追赶的。”托尼看着奇异博士有疤依然好看的手上调的更好看的冰淇淋吞咽了一下，问出来他一直萦绕在心的问题，“要选口味，那也应该是石榴味吧，皮下一粒粒全是本人的闪光点。”

“榛子耐旱，喜湿，喜光…被称为‘坚果之王’…在能源和环保领域有一定价值…”奇异博士一手把冰淇淋递了出去，另一手打开了搜索引擎，照着结果以一位医学博士能拥有的最高语速朗读。

“—余味绵绵。”杜姆终结了奇异博士的强行长篇独白说道，“要是你不说不必说的，可以来大厦暂住。杜姆也对至尊圣所是否防御等级足够感到好奇。”

在杜姆自成一派的修辞学体系里，他坚持认为他们两个都很适合被比喻为疯狂榛果：坚硬的盔甲和不遑多让的内在。非要用唇齿狠狠征服过了，碎末碾过口腔，咽到肚子里去了才意识到事实上有多好吃多美味。而这种享受不是一时的欢愉而是历久弥新地舒适。

他们也也足够疯狂。愿意面对不知结局的命运与未来搏一手，有时输得心都碎成粉碎成末，有时也得到荣耀权利在手的巅峰成就。

百废待兴的战 后时期却下了靡靡雨，他们也在身心的融合探讨里度过了整一个上午。还好最终他们没忘记现在不是休息的最佳时刻。

—也永不会有。

他们还将继续疯狂，没办法无所事事。世界和平总没法一劳永逸，就算宇宙都消停了也扼杀不了两个科学家严谨又放飞的神经元，他们早就接受并习惯这个，和人需要呼吸一样理所应当。

这种关系真是令人喜欢。是不是都有点想称赞那个神秘的命名人了？

谁又能说得清这个抱着胸悠然自得的人是否与此完全没有一点关系呢…

*漫画设定，法师在法力出现失控情况比如做了梦/情绪激动等等确实会浮空。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发布于2018/05/20  
> 啊！当时真的是热情满满。  
> 感觉doomtony中文爱好圈的各位差不多都读过了？（你这信心谁给的）提前为在大家心中造成的落差鞠躬。这只是我的个人存档行为。  
> 重新看了自己关于疯狂榛果比喻的解释，那时确实是怀着青涩的热情去青涩地解读的。相信大家课cp的时候也有类似的时刻，愿意把他们的特质条分缕析。这两年跑去看了不同的风景，仍然觉得杜铁是值得的老地方好地方。遥祝大家都能守住温暖的港湾。  
> 留于2020/06/13


End file.
